


A Race, To Be Like Me

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [52]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Darkening of Valinor, Gen, Oath of Fëanor, Valinor, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor contemplates the reactions to his Oath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Race, To Be Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: Honorable Mention – Races: Elves: Drabbles

In darkness instead of the mingling of the lights, torches cast blood-red shadows on naked swords, chaos of voices rose in shouts and argument: Fëanor’s Oath had unleashed a storm.

He was in its very eye, triumphant but composed; recognised as if from afar the glorious excitement, the eager anticipation of his sons...

And revelled in it.

He would prove a worthy heir of his father: as the people had followed Finwë, they would now follow him – away from the Valar’s deception and control, towards freedom to take fate into their own hands...

With his sons first to step forth.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title (in the translation provided by Wikipedia) and inspiration are taken from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe’s “Prometheus”.  
> \- “At length after long debate Fëanor prevailed, and the greater part of the Noldor there assembled he set aflame with the desire of new things and strange countries. Therefore when Finarfin spoke yet again for heed and delay, a great shout went up: ‘Nay, let us be gone!’ And straightway Fëanor and his sons began to prepare for the marching forth.” (Silm, Of the Flight of the Noldor)
> 
>  
> 
> _21.09.07 B-drabble for Alassante, who identified herself as a “Fëanorian and Noldork” who liked drama._


End file.
